Ancient Guardian
Ancient Guardian= |-| Don't Starve Together= The Ancient Guardian is a Boss Monster found within the Labyrinth region of the Ruins. It looks and acts similar to a Clockwork Rook, but appears as a living creature covered in fur. The Ancient Guardian drops 8 Meat, a Guardian's Horn and a large Ornate Chest will spawn where it was killed. This chest will contain various loot. Fighting The Ancient Guardian has 2500 Health and deals 100 damage per hit. The Ancient Guardian charges at its target similar to a Clockwork Rook, but it has an additional attack when in melee range; it will use a close-range uppercut with a very small attack delay. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill the Ancient Guardian (based on the default damage modifier). The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Tips * Rock Lobsters can be utilized against the Ancient Guardian, and are very effective due to their damage reduction. 5 Rock Lobsters will be able to deal with the Ancient Guardian, taking turns tanking damage and dealing damage. * Using 12 Gunpowder, 1 Blow Dart and 1 Ice Staff is another simple way to deal with the Guardian. Freezing the Guardian, allows placing the Gunpowder near him. After the Gunpowder is ignited (e.g. with a Torch and explodes, The Ancient Guardian will be on Fire from the explosion. When the fire goes out, the Blow Dart can be used to fishing him off. If the guardian is killed before the fire goes out, the drops will become Ashes and Cooked Meat and therefore be unobtainable. * It is possible to Trap the Guardian between two Campfires and attack with impunity. * 5 Log Suits, 3 Football Helmets, and a Hambat can be utilized to attack the Guardian head on. To save inventory space, the armor can be crafted right before the fight, allowing the player to only carry 4 stacks of materials instead of 8 pieces of armor. Trivia * The Ancient Guardian was released in The Stuff of Nightmares update. ** The ''Six Feet Under'' update added its ability to do a close-range attack * The fact that the Ancient Guardian spawns in the "labyrinth" and is named "Minotaur" in the game files is likely a reference to the Greek mythology story of Theseus and the Minotaur. * The Ancient Guardian is a product of prolonged exposure to Nightmare Fuel, as referenced by Maxwell in his examination quote : "My my, the fuel has changed you." ** This also indicates Maxwell knew the Ancient Guardian from before its transformation, although the nature of their relationship remains unclear. * The Ancient Guardian does the second highest damage per hit, and has the fastest running speed of any mob in the game. The highest amount of damage is done by Bigfoot. * An Ice Staff will freeze the Ancient Guardian after only two hits. No other boss can be frozen so quick, and may have been an oversight by the developers; the Rook takes the same amount of hits to be frozen. * The Ancient Guardian is one of two Boss Mobs added to the game without an Insanity Aura; the other being the Moose/Goose. Bugs * It is rare, but possible, when the Guardian is trapped between the Abyss and a non-destructible obstacle (Campfires, Pillars, etc.), for it to end up walking on the Abyss, making it impossible to get the loot from it without using the console. (Ed: If killed while at the extreme boundary of the Abyss, there is a small chance for the loot to drop in a reachable position. This is the reverse of loot being dropped into the Sea or Abyss.) Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Boss Mobs Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Object Destroyers